SplishSplash
by Music4ever1617
Summary: Kendall and Carlos must wash the dishes, what happens when Carlos splashes Kendall with bubbles? Cute Kenlos oneshot. Implied Jagan.


_**I own nothing except the plot. Inspired by washing the dishes this evening. There hasn't been enough Kenlos on my account so here's Kenlos! **_

Mrs. Knight and everyone was finishing eating their dinner that consistent of brown rice and roasted chicken. Mrs. Knight decided that the guys including Katie needed more iron, fiber and organic foods in their diets.

" Kendall, tonight you and Carlos are washing the dishes."

" Mom? Really?" Kendall whines.

" Yes Kendall. Katie and I are leaving should be back by nine at the latest."

" Fine, come on Carlos let's wash these dishes," Kendall grabs the empty plates off the dining table and brought them in the kitchen. Logan and James went to "study"for an upcoming human anatomy quiz; Mrs. Knight and Katie left the apartment to go shopping for new clothes.

Carlos squeezes dish soap onto a sponge and fills the sink up with water. Kendall dumps the extra pieces of food into the garbage. Carlos takes a plate and begins to clean.

" Kendall could you pass me the pot?" Kendall nods and passes the pot to Carlos he pours water to fill the pot. He grips the handles but then the pot drops out of Carlos' hand. Water splashes on the front of Carlos and Kendall's shirts.

" Carlos! What the hell was that?" Kendall says angrily.

" I didn't mean to Kendall. It was an accident," Carlos says innocently.

" It's fine, lets just finish the last couple of dishes and change into our pajamas." Carlos nods. " How about I wash and you put away?"

" Sure Kenny." Kendall blushes slightly. Carlos is the only one that calls Kendall Kenny, everyone else calls him Ken. Kendall has crush on Carlos for the last two months and plans on asking Carlos out later this week.

Carlos finishes putting away the last couple plates back in their respected places. He makes his way to Kendall. Soap bubbles filled the sink, Carlos dips his hand with the bubbles and rubs it all over Kendall's face. Carlos has a crush on Kendall and this is his way of flirting with Kendall.

" Carlos? Why did you do that?"

" I felt like it. Plus I really think bubbles look good on you," both teens have blushes on their cheeks.

" Thanks," Kendall replies awkwardly. Then remembers his crush on Carlos, he too grabs bubbles and smears it all over Carlos. Carlos lets out a squeak. The two give each other a this-is -war look, both grabbing as much bubbles, mixed with water, as they could fit in their palms. Tossing the bubbles at each other coating themselves with bubbles and water.

The two are laughing gleefully. It's been a while since Carlos and Kendall had fun together, just the two of them. After all of the bubbles are gone the teens are completely drenched in soap and water. They stare into each other eyes for a moment and more forward to each other, only two inches of space between the two.

" Hi."

" Hi."

" I've been wanting to ask you all this week, Carlos?" Kendall says softly.

" Me too," Carlos has the feeling that he knows what Kendall is going to ask him, "How about we say it at the same time?" Kendall nods in reply. " 1,2,3"

" Do you want to go out with me?" The say in unison, redness creeps on their cheeks.

" I would love to," Carlos says.

" Me too."

" Tomorrow at one?" Kendall nods in agreement he wraps his arms around Carlos' waist and Carlos drapes his arms around Kendall's neck. Kendall captures Carlos' lips, the kiss was filled with heat, compassion, love, and endearment. They softly pull away and press their foreheads together.

" That was my first kiss," Carlos quietly whispers.

" Oh, well I'm glad that I was your first kiss." Carlos captures Kendall's lips this time. A giggle of laughter from James and Kendall's room interrupts Carlos and Kendall, they pull back.

" I wonder what the two are doing now," Kendall says wrapping his arms protectively around Carlos' waist.

" I don't really want to know," The two break into laughter. " want to grab a smoothie?"

" I would love to have a smoothie with you." Kendall pecks a kiss to Carlos' cheek. " Yo love birds we are going to get smoothies!"

" See ya later!" James yells from the closed bedroom door. Kendall and Carlos make their way out of the apartment heading to find a smoothie bar.

Just from doing the dishes that evening began Kendall and Carlos' relationship together.

_**Please review! They mean so much to me! :) **_

_**Also pretty please vote on my new poll about a new story! **_


End file.
